


Doors

by dumbledoresgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Half-Siblings, Love, Original Character(s), Post-War, Protective Siblings, Quidditch, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledoresgirl/pseuds/dumbledoresgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell's life had gone from disastrous to horrific. After the death of her parents, she learns something that will change her fate. With a war raging around them and the introduction to a new life, this is the story of Kate Bell and Marcus Flint. How they fell in love and how they made a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta'd but it is edited so excuse the mistakes I potentially miss!

“We need to talk,” Marcus Flint said without preamble, opening the door.  Marcus walked into his best friend’s office without so much as a hello before tossing a folder onto Adrian Pucey’s desk.  “There’s something you’re going to want to see.”

Adrian raised his brow and glanced at the file before finishing up his correspondence with Amelie Rosier. He was used to Marcus’s comings and goings. With the Quidditch season on hold, his friend had nothing to do and that usually led to Marcus causing some sort of trouble. At twenty years old, Adrian was the youngest head to ever sit as CEO Pucey Antiquities. Of course, with the death of Philip Pucey two months prior, Adrian had little choice in taking over the family business. It had seemed a simple choice at the time. The war had halted Quidditch and while the Pucey family was known for its Voldemort sympathies. They never openly picked a side. Better for business that way and the services Adrian provided (for both sides) was invaluable.

“Marcus,” Adrian started, rubbing his temples. “I don’t have time for this today. I have two meetings starting in…” he glanced at his watch. “…fifteen minutes. Not to mention dinner with the Warrington’s and Montgomery’s this evening. I can’t deal with another crisis.”

Marcus rolled his eyes and headed to the bar, pouring two decanters of whiskey. “Trust me,” he said, handing him one. “You’re going to need this and what’s in that folder is important enough that it will clear your fucking day.”

Adrian hated when Marcus got cryptic. It was rare when it happened as the bloke was generally as straight of a shooter as one could get.  Sighing, he took a long pull of his whiskey, eyes flipping to the Ministry folder stamped with the word “CONFIDENTIAL” on it. Opening up the folder, his eyes instantly moved to picture in the top left. He recognized her instantly, of course. Tall, lithe, willowy with long blonde hair and a familiar set of hazel eyes staring stubbornly and annoyed at him. Every now and then the picture would huff and roll her eyes, arms crossed defensively.

Letting his eyes drift over the form the photograph was attached. The Muggle-born Registraction Act had been implemented with the Dark Lord’s takeover of the Ministry of Magic. Every witch or wizard was pulled in front of the committee if known Muggle heritage was certain. Half-bloods and Muggle-borns alike couldn’t escape the invasive questioning and tests and did they love their tests. Blood samples were collected and samples taken in order to verify and validate the purity of one’s blood. Anything less than half and you were either on the run or locked in a cell somewhere. Of course, that included the occasional pureblood who was a known to be a mudblood or Potter sympathizer.

Marcus paced the room, agitation rolling off of him as he waited for the shoe to drop. The Flint family was openly supportive of the Dark Lord. They weren’t stupid. Not by any stretch of the imagination and while Marcus could give two shites about muggles, he maintaind magic was magic. Not that he’d ever marry one. Not that he’d ever fucking marry.

With an older brother, he didn’t have to worry about the pressures from his family. Which was why, essentially, he was the black sheep and was usually ignored. It made life easier. There was only one thing that mattered to Marcus Flint and that was Quidditch. With the current halt in play, Marcus had too much free time and this had not gone unnoticed. While he hadn’t taken the Mark (he’d insisted he’d be better free of it and could actually get shite done without being branded) Marcus was working both sides. Just as Adrian was doing. It was easier that way and as long as he was getting results, well, he was mostly left alone.        

“Fuck,” Adrian muttered, eyes glossing over as the words on the page blurred. He looked up. “Is this some kind of fucked up joke? What the fuck are you playing at, Flint?”

Marcus rolled his eyes and sat down. “Oh yeah,” he snorted. “This is my idea. Maybe you should’ve talked to daddy-dearest about his indiscretions.”

“How did you find this out?” Ade snapped, eyes hurriedly scanning the words, going over every detail that was presented to him.

“I’m supposed to be rounding up blood traitors,” he said, shrugging. “Came across this. She’s already been captured. Been in a dungeon somewhere for six months. I haven’t been able to locate her.”

“Find her,” he said, standing up and moving to the door. “Tonight.” He stopped and looked at Matilda, his secretary. “Cancel everything for the day. I’ll be out of the office.”

Glancing back at Marcus, Ade jerked his head to the door. “Let’s go,” he snapped. “Get Warrington.”

Marcus grabbed the file and followed Ade out of the office. No sense in leaving it lying around for anyone else to see. Shite would hit the fan soon enough. Might as well prolong it. His eyes moved to the photo, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Fucking Katie Bell. Even in a dungeon cell she was causing havoc and drama. Flint wasn’t surprised. Not in the least. The Gryffindor Golden Girl left a string of destruction wherever she went. A fast moving hurricane that blew into lives without so much as a hello. Stubborn to the core and feisty as hell. He’d gotten that little bint to do more in Hogwarts just by daring her then he’d gotten laid. At the time, anyway.

Scribbling off a letter to Clint Warrington, Marcus noted the urgency and handed it to Matilda. “Thanks love,” he said, winking. She flushed a pretty shade of pink and nodded. No one could resist Marcus Flint.

“What’re you going to do?” Marcus asked, pulling up next to Adrian in the lift, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Adrian turned his glare to Marcus before sighing. “Apparently,” he said, hitting the L button. “I’m going to find my sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

Katie Bell was miserable. It was cold and wet and she was fairly certain there was a rat gnawing on something in the corner. What that something was? Well, she wasn’t too keen on finding out.  The state of affairs in the Wizarding World had left her locked in a cell where she was, not tortured, but ignored. Which, she tried to remind herself was a blessing. But it left her with a sense of anxiety that got to be overwhelming at times. She didn’t know why she was being ignored and somehow, that was worse than being beaten. She could take the hits. She had a high tolerance for pain but no. She was given two meals a day and that was it.

To pass the time, she’d taken to running in place or doing pushups, squats, wall-sits. Anything to keep her mind from drifting too far ahead and into the danger zone. She couldn’t think of her friends. She couldn’t think of any of them without the strong pressure of tears behind her eyes and Katie Bell refused to cry. She refused to break. She had no idea how long she’d been down here. She assumed it was going into fall as the weather was colder. She could feel it in the stone that surrounded her. If that was the case, then it was sometime between October and November and she’d been down here since June.

              She thought back to that day, brow wrinkling as she stretched her long legs out in front of her. The Ministry had informed her of her scheduled meeting with the Muggle-born Registration Committee. As a noted half-blood, it was demanded of her. Katie’s mother was an Australian Anthropologist who had traveled extensively around the world studying the cultures of native Wizarding communities. Her father, an English Anthropologist met Melinda Selwyn in Africa. Melinda and Mark were destined to fall in love.

              Katie’s upbringing had been unorthodox, to say the least. She moved constantly and had lived in more primitive and remote villages then she could count. Her parents weren’t exactly meant to have children and Katie hadn’t been planned. She was regularly forgotten. Katie felt the tears again. Her mother and father were dead and she couldn’t even blame the bloody war. They’d contracted a wizarding virus that had wiped out an entire village, including them. She’d been on her own since she was seventeen.

              Hogwarts had been her first home. Her true home. Katie stared at the crack on the floor, eyes following the path, as it always did, when she was bored. She had no idea why she was here. She’d been pronounced a blood traitor – which made little sense as she wasn’t a pureblood- before someone came and took her away. The hooded figure haunted her dreams. His grip had been harsh, leaving bruises on her skin. Those had long since faded but she still felt them during her nightmares. She was certain she’d have been safe. Both her parents were magical and even if her dad was a muggleborn wizard… she was still half.

              Katie sighed the cold seeping into her bones as she wrapped her arms tighter around her. The stone floor had been a cooling refresher in the hot summer months but not so much now and with no blanket or pallet to sit on… Well, there was little she could do to warm herself other than exercise.

              Everything had gone sour so quickly. Katie had instantly been recruited into the Order and worked closely with George and Fred on the wireless. But she had a day job and that was working in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The DMGS wasn’t the most informative area to work in but with known connections to Harry Potter, Katie knew she would never have been placed in a position that she’d over hear anything. Not that she did anything more than poor coffee and send memos. Still, the DMGS had a lot of outside contacts and recruitment for the order was made a touch easier.

              Katie didn’t realize she’d drifted off until muffled voices outside of her cell caught her attention. Fear gripped her. This wasn’t routine. The low timbre of two men rolled through her. She could barely hear them over the pounding of her heart as her blood rushed through her body. Slowly, Katie stood up, careful to not make a noise. Glancing around, she had little options for a weapon. A metal tray that her meal had been served on. Quietly, she stretched her fingers. They brushed the cool metal of the plate and Katie gripped the tray in one hand, the plate in the other.

              “She’s the only one down here,” Marcus murmured, glancing at the empty cells. Fuck all where the others were. They’d clearly been occupied at one point. He wrinkled his nose, wand shining into the empty stalls. It reeked of piss and shite and as strong as a stomach as Marcus had, even he wanted to gag.

              Adrian was livid. There were entirely too many emotions for him to process at the moment but if there was one thing Adrian Pucey did well and that was take care of family. The fact that Katie Bell, of all people, was his half-sister still hadn’t registered but blood was blood and she was blood. That’s it. That’s what mattered to him. He’d sort out his feelings over it later.  He’d never had a problem with Bell. They’d had an intense rivalry on the pitch and he’d dated one of her friends very briefly. All in all, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. Staring at that picture, he saw his grandmother’s eyes. Not to mention the same blonde hair and tall, lithe frame. No one expected it so no one saw it. Now, it was all he could see.

              “Where’s Clint?” he growled, voice low. Clint Warrington, cousin on his mother’s side hadn’t arrived. At least, that they were aware of.  It’d taken three days to track Bell down and he’d spent the last forty minutes arguing with Terrence Higgs Sr., demanding the release of his sister. The arguments had gone back and forth until Marcus punched him in the face and kneed him in the balls. It had been very effective along with a few well placed threats.

              Adrian’s influence in the community was vast. He was wealthy, rich and young. His family’s name was impeccable and there was never scandal attached. Until now. The illegitimate half sister he was currently hell bent on tracking down was going to cause a bloody uproar but he was prepared to deal with that.

              As he glanced around, disgust and outrage filled him. This was no place for a human being. Let alone a Pucey. He paused, listening for any signs of breathing but heard nothing. Looking through the slats on the door, he saw nothing, no one inside.

              Katie crouched beneath the slat, concealing herself the best she could. The door handle turned and she lunged, swinging the tray, the loud crack connecting with a head, her other weapon already clipping another face. She swung wildly, blind to her attackers.

              “Fucking shit, Bell,” Marcus groaned, lunging for her, fingers banding tightly around her wrists as he pinned her against the wall. Grunting when he felt her foot connect with his knee.

              “It’s Flint,” he said, as though that would reassure her.

Adrian grabbed her other arm, taking the tray away as she repeatedly hit Marcus over the head with it, locking her other arm in place. Her breathing was heavy, she smelled terrible and he would never have recognized her if she hadn’t attacked first.

              “Katie,” Ade managed to get out, voice low and calm. “It’s Adrian. You’re okay. You’re okay. We’re getting you out.”

              Eyes wide, Katie struggled, the feel of hand pressed against her, binding her nearly set off another panic attack. But there was something penetrating the adrenaline filled fog that flooded her body. Calm, quiet, collected.

              “Out?” she asked, voice barely a hoarse whisper.

              Marcus felt the fight go out of her and he just looked at Ade and shrugged. Adrian always managed to calm a situation. It was a specific talent, one Marcus had never had. If anything, he was the complete opposite and it wasn’t lost on him that Ade was the one who diffused the little Gryffindor temper.

              “Out,” Ade agreed, relaxing his grip at the same time Marcus did.

              She blinked, world spinning before she slumped against Marcus in a dead faint.

              “Really?” Marcus muttered, rolling his eyes. He hauled her over his shoulder. “Let’s go. Apparently, I’m the brawn of this operation.”

              Ade snorted. “Trust me, no one ever would think you’re the brains,” he said dryly as he lead the way out of the dungeons, trying not to think about what had just happened. Finding his half-sister half-starved and clawing like mad in the dungeon of the Bulstrode’s did nothing to ease his temper.

              If he was honest, Adrian didn’t understand his motivation. Shock. Surprise. He didn’t know how he felt. Anger towards his father. The implications of Katie’s birth were vast. She was only two years younger than him. His mother and sister would be devastated. Though, he didn’t hesitate to take his newfound sibling back to the Manor. Pucey’s were Pucey’s.

              “What’d I miss?” Clint asked, rounding the corner, panting slightly. “Got here as quick as I could.” He peered over Marcus’s shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde. “Who’s that?”

              Ade looked at Marcus, brow arched. “You didn’t tell him?” he asked, annoyed.

              Marcus shrugged. “Didn’t think you’d want something like that in writing. Besides, not like I had time to write a fucking love letter.”

              Grabbing both men by the shoulders, Ade sighed, rolling his eyes upward and directed everyone out of the dungeons and onto the lawn. A moment later, they’d all disapperated, landing with a loud crack onto Pucey Manor grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie woke disoriented. There were dark red curtains above her. Blinking, her fingernails, dry and brittle, caught on the smooth silk of the bed spread as she moved to sit up. Looking around, she couldn’t make out much other than the expensive furnishings. Flipping the covers off of her, Katie’s feet touched the cold floor. She was wearing a smooth, silk robe and had obviously been charmed clean. Reaching out, she picked up a candelabra, feeling more comfortable with some sort of weapon in her hand.

              Swallowing, Katie’s fingers reached for the handle, slightly shocked that it turned. Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint had freed her. It didn’t make any sense whatsoever. None. At all. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting and she took in her surroundings. The hallway was just as elaborately decorated as the bedroom and her confusion grew. She didn’t hear the footsteps so when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Swinging the candelabra, Katie heard the thud and groan.

              “For FUCK’S sake, Bell,” Marcus groaned, rubbing his shoulder. “Could you stop being a fucking psycho for five minutes?” He glared at her, eyes taking in her thin frame. “Christ.” Marcus yanked the candelabra from her hand, only she wouldn’t let go and he ended up with arms full of Katie Bell. Rolling his eyes heavenward, Marcus righted her gaze. “Let go Bell,” he murmured, prying her fingers off the heavy silver.

              Katie’s eyes narrowed but she was weak and tired and it didn’t take much for Marcus to disarm her. She did have the satisfaction of hearing him moan over how she’d left bruises. Good. Stupid git. He grabbed her arm, escorting her back to her room and she yanked free. “Could you stop manhandling me?” she snapped, as he closed the door behind them.   

              Ignoring her protests, he went to the closet and yanked out some clothing. “Go bathe and put this on,” he said, tossing her a dress. “You smell like a bloody dungeon.”

              “I’m not wearing that,” she said, crossing her arms. However, a bath did sound heavenly and she was pretty sure she smelled food. Looking back to Marcus, she raised a brow. “What? Why are you staring at me? Been a while since you’ve seen a girl?”

              Snorting, Marcus shook his head and headed out. “Just get dressed. You have a night ahead of you.” He studied her momentarily, taking in her features. “Adrian will be up for you in fifteen minutes. Try not to brain him as well.” With that, he slammed the door behind him, running into Adrian as he rubbed his shoulder.

              Ade’s eyes narrowed. “Stay out of her room, Flint,” Ade snapped. He wasn’t sure where he stood with all this but he’d be damned if he’d deal with a crying witch when she realized Marcus wasn’t going to be her knight in shining armour.

              “Don’t be ridiculous,” Marcus replied. “It’s Bell. She’s practically got a dick between her legs. No interest. Especially since you two look way too much alike now that I know whose daughter she really is.”

              Ade looked warily towards the door, suddenly feeling the stress of the situation. He’d explained it to his mother and while she hadn’t looked surprised, Elizabeth had looked a touch hurt. She, of course, being the woman she was, had cupped his face and told him exactly how proud of him she was and that she would not have had him do anything else. That had been it. That moment, Katie Bell had become family and his mother hadn’t even met her yet. Adrian, however, wasn’t sure what he wanted to feel. It was Katie Bell. She was about as Gryffindor as they came and she had no idea about society.

              Waiting patiently by the door, he was quiet as he waited for her to appear. Marcus had wandered off, cursing her as he rubbed his shoulder and Ade just shook his head. When the door opened, he turned, raising a brow when he caught sight of a cleaned Katie Bell. That was more like the girl he remembered. He studied her, eyes trailing over her. She was tall. Nearly six foot. She had his nose and his eyes. They looked alike and that was strange. While Victoria was tall, she was only ten and looked more like his mother than father.

              “Hey,” he said, pushing off the wall.

              Katie eyed him warily, nodding her greeting. “I-uh… I didn’t want to wear the dress Marcus threw at me,’ she said, smoothing her hands down a fitted pair of jeans. “Too many bruises showing.”

              His eyes narrowed but he nodded. “Understandable.” He wasn’t going to push her. “Come on,” he said, pointing towards the stairs. “I need to talk to you.”

              “About what?” she asked, curiously, falling into step beside him. “Why’d you come get me? What’s going on?”

              Adrian was a responsible individual. It had been ingrained in him since he was born. He’d been groomed to take over Pucey Antiquities and to be head of the family. Clint Warrington, his cousin and a year younger than him, was also head of his family but deferred to Adrian in all things financial and familial. He was the head. He glanced at Bell, opening the door to his study. Moving to sit down, he leaned back, studying her carefully. It was so easy to see, now that he knew.

              “What?” Katie asked, crossing her arms. “What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? And why did you come and get me? What the bloody hell is going on, Pucey?”

              “You’re my half-sister,” he said, without preamble, delivering the news just the way Marcus had delivered it to him. “Your mother and my- our father had an affair. You were the result. Your blood tests proved it and matched to fifty percent with my own. You’re a pureblood witch and the bastard daughter of Phillip Pucey.”  Adrian grinned but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
